


The Raven

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crack, Disturbing Themes, First Time, Gen, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: While Ducky's away, Mama plays.





	The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Warnings: COMPLETELY OOC, humorous. Want a serious fic? This one isn't for you then!Questionable consent  
  
  
Author notes: Born from the spirited discussion on the NCISSlash and completely dedicated to Peja.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were. 

* * *

Abby had known it was a bad idea to visit Ducky on a weekend, but she had no idea how bad it would get. The nurse asked Abby to watch Mrs. Mallard while she ran some errands. Cute little old woman, how much trouble could she be? How was Abby to know just how demented the woman was?

It would be fifteen minutes, she’d wait quietly, Ducky would come home, they’d conduct their business and that would be that. Abby had a bowling date and picnic with the nuns planned and this would be just a short stop.

Ha! Famous last words.

Abby could never have imagined that Ducky or the old bat owned a set of handcuffs or that she’d have been bested so quickly. Now she was cuffed, hands over her head, secured to the leg of the couch, while the curious woman stroked over her body.

And Abby’s traitorous nipples were standing on end and her back was arching up. Damn nipple rings.

“Oh, my dear little raven. What are these? Delightful, darling, absolutely delightful.”

Mrs. Mallard tugged up her shirt, flicking the hoops lightly and Abby whimpered.

“MMM!” Abby couldn’t stop the satisfied sound that emerged. She couldn’t help it. Her nipples were so responsive. It could have been Ducky doing this, or Gibbs..mmm, Gibbs!, or Tony and Timmy, one on each side of her while Gibbs pounded inside…Gibbs would be so muscular and strong and well hung and…

“Oh, dear girl. You’re pierced here too.”

When had the old bat peeled down her pants? They were skin tight, how had she maneuvered the buckles? She was touching Abby’s clit piercing now, the little jewel brushing over her moist flesh. Gibbs, think of Gibbs, What would Gibbs Do. WWGD. How would Gibbs fuck and suck. And Tim, and Tony. And Ducky’s mouth. Right…there!

Abby didn’t care who was stroking her now. In her mind, one of her boys was inside her, another tonguing her, and maybe the guy who was pounding her, and the other two playing with her nipples.

As a fierce orgasm rushed through her, Abby was startled to awareness by the feminine chuckle. “Oh, my little raven, we’re going to have so much fun together!”

Gibbs, think of Gibbs, Abby told herself as the old bat’s finger entered her and her body began to quake again.


End file.
